Ketchup en salsa
by Iunmo
Summary: Hola. Me llamo Soul Eater Evans y mi día a día en el apartamento consiste en lidiar con dos chicas cuyos tamaños de cerebro son inversamente proporcionales a los de sus tetas. ¿Y el tuyo cómo es? SoulxMaka. Three-shot.
1. Soul y su día a día

**En Tres Palabras**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater es de Atsushi Ohkubo y, teniendo en cuenta que me dan una paga decente, no necesito hacer esto con ánimos de lucro (y no lo hago). Y vosotros tampoco necesitáis plagiarmelo, así que seguid tranquilamente con vuestra vida.

**Notas del capítulo: **Como soy todavía más guay que Black Star, me salto cuatro números de historias independientes y pertenecientes a esta serie y hago que ésta sea la 11 (explicaciones abajo). Si estáis preguntándoos el por qué del título de este fic, os diré que mi inspiración fue el guiso que preparó ayer mi madre. El acompañamiento eran patatas fritas, con lo que me dio por ponerlas en el mismo plato que el guisado y, al echarles el tomate frito, una pequeña parte fue a juntarse con la salsa y se quedó flotando en ella. Recordé la regla de los títulos de tres palabras y decidí llamarla así. La cita acompañante tampoco tiene nada que ver.

* * *

**11. Ketchup en salsa **

"_Cuando un cacahuete cae al agua, ¿sigue siendo un fruto seco?" -Luis Piedrahita_

* * *

**1. Soul**

Pues no sé qué decir.

Me llamo Soul Eater Evans, tengo 15 años, vivo en Death city en un apartamento con dos chicas que tienen el tamaño del cerebro inversamente proporcional al de las tetas, y soy un estudiante del Shibusen; concretamente, un arma. Por eso me puse el apodo "Eater", porque me encanta comer. Comer y comer. Sobre todo almas que se han convertido en huevos de demonio. Están muy ricas, y varían de sabor y aspecto en función del grado de maldad que posean. Por ejemplo, si tengo suerte y pillo una que esté a punto de eclosionar, cuando me la trago se me queda un regusto a pollo en la boca. Me mola el pollo. Pero hay algunas que tienen un aspecto asqueroso y también saben asqueroso. Como las de personas viejas, que están llenas de venitas palpitantes y parecen un cruce entre una patata y un judión cocido. Puaj.

No me gusta la violencia, concretamente si va dirigida hacia mí en forma de libro de cuatrocientas páginas manejado por Maka. Maka es mi técnica, mi compañera de piso, una empollona de narices, y tiene muy, muy mala leche. Si releéis la teoría de la relatividad que enuncié en el párrafo anterior y la juntáis con los datos que os acabo de dar sobre ella, deduciréis rápidamente que está plana. No es que me importe, pero a veces tengo la sensación de que lo que le falta de pecho lo compensa con fuerza bruta, que siempre descarga contra mí. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que sea una condenada tabla de planchar, joder?

Todo lo contrario de Blair, la otra chica con la que vivo. Aunque en realidad es una gata y, para ser sinceros, se nota. En especial cuando me acorrala contra la pared y me empieza a lanzar insinuaciones mientras intenta hacerme cosas feas que nunca deberían llegar a oídos de los niños, por lo que no daré más explicaciones sobre este punto. Ella es así, no se anda con rodeos. Vamos a ver, tampoco me molesta tanto. Sé que hay cientos de tíos que pagarían más de mil pavos por lo que ella quiere hacerme gratis, pero me pone nervioso que intenten violarme cada dos por tres dentro de mi propia casa. Además, la chica tampoco es que se corte mucho, por lo que Maka suele acabar descubriéndonos y haciendo gala de su poder jedi hostiándome en la cabeza. Solo que, en vez de una espada láser, ella usa un libro.

Para ser justos, lo hace muy bien, siempre consigue dejarme inconsciente durante media hora. Yo creo que eso no es práctica, sino vocación. En serio, sería una buena alumna para Yoda, pero habría que cambiar algunas frases del guión. ¿"Siente la fuerza, Luke?". No tiene ni punto de comparación con la que siento yo cuando esa tía descarga contra mí su furia asesina.

En resumen: si no estuviera Blair, Maka no me daría Maka Chops, pero no habría nadie que me recordase lo guay que soy. Por otro lado, si no estuviese Maka, Blair no encontraría más obstáculos en su historial pederasta y conseguiría violarme, arrancándome violentamente la inocencia y dejándome en coma por exceso de sexo con trauma mental incluido.

De mi monótona y atormentada existencia se obtienen tres buenos consejos:

1. Intenta hacer tu vida con un casco, te ahorrarás muchos dolores de cabeza.

2. Ignora el hecho de que eres un tío y ten siempre a mano un spray de pimienta en el bolsillo para evitar futuras amenazas contra tu virginidad.

3. Si el casco resiste pero el spray falla, intenta que la pedófila te deje ponerte un preservativo antes de hacerte nada. Te habrá violado, pero al menos no serás padre.

Tengo un día a día muy raro, sí señor.

* * *

**Notas de bitácora:** Bien, en esta ocasión haré un three-shot. En un inicio iba a poner los puntos de vista de cada uno todos juntos, pero eso supondría trabajar a tope en un escrito y subir una cantidad bestial de texto que tardaríais varios días en asimilar, de modo que lo iré subiendo poquito a poco. Ah, y no me he olvidado de mis otros proyectos de Soul Eater pendientes, simplemente me apetecía pasar lo que fuera a limpio y salió esto :) Ya sólo me quedan dos días de colegio que no se pueden ni llamar así, así que no tardaré nada en rellenar los números de historias que me he saltado. No os preocupéis (ni me matéis, porfa), que todo llega.

La próxima será Maka, con deseos aniquiladores reprimidos y una pluma menos poderosa que su recurso habitual para descargarse. Ya me entenderéis. XD

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Maka y su ingente vocabulario

**En Tres Palabras**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo, y la serie de paridas aquí narradas son producto de mi imaginación mal abocada (y además esta frase rima, así que no me lo plagiéis, gracias).

**Notas del capítulo:** Tardanza es mi segundo nombre (algo parecido a disculpas abajo). Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y los favoritos, jamás había hecho humor y no tenía ni idea de que fuera a cuajar tan bien :) Después de la víctima de Soul le toca a la bestia parda de Maka. No sé si la he manejado bien, porque normalmente ella no es tan desinhibida y, con leyendo algunas frases del borrador, casi parecía Black Star. Lo de las rimas se me ocurrió porque sí y luego recordé cierta afición de Maka que ella misma cuenta en un episodio del anime, así que encaja perfecto. Espero que os lo paséis bien leyendo, aunque este capítulo tenga todavía menos sentido que su antecesor XD (La cita de esta ocasión viene un poco más a cuento.)

* * *

**11. Ketchup en salsa**

"_Está claro que aquel que dijo que la pluma es más poderosa que la espada tenía un Cuaderno de Muerte."-Frase popular de los foros de Death Note_

* * *

**2. Maka _y su ingente vocabulario_**

Hola, encantada de conoceros. Me llamo Maka Albarn, tengo quince años, voy a la academia Shibusen y mi compañero de equipo, Soul Eater Evans, es un cretino integral.

No sé si hice algo mal en la otra vida, pero calculo que al menos debí hundir en la miseria un convento de monjas o bombardear un asilo de ancianos para que me tocase cargar con alguien tan pelma. Porque Soul, me vais a perdonar la expresión, es _un coñazo andante_. Es más vago que una ameba, cuando no se le caen las babas son los mocos y no sabe hacer ni la cruz con dos palitos. En algún momento lloró mucho y le pegaron un susto de muerte, y ahora tiene los ojos rojos y el pelo blanco. Luego, para consolarse se fue a la playa y la piel se le quedó bronceada como si fuese natural, _pero seguro que no lo es_. Y con esos dientes, ¿no ha pensado en cambiar su transformación de guadaña a herramienta de bricolaje y meterse a motosierra? Podría salir en películas hollywoodienses de terror y a mí me dejaría en paz. Porque también es gocho de narices, el panoli este. Disfruta tanto devorando un alma como un gordo deglutiendo un dónut. Qué penita. Y luego me viene diciendo que más que leer para entrenar el cerebro me convendría ejercitar el cuerpo, el muy imbécil. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que si su culo fuera una tostada, habría que untarle mantequilla con un remo? Sí, él disfruta comiendo tanto como un obeso _porque es obeso._

Luego está Blair, la gata humanoide con poderes paranormales con la que también comparto piso. ¿Habéis oído alguna vez la expresión "si los tontos volasen, no se vería el cielo"? Pues bien, si se diese de verdad esta situación, es probable que Blair fuese la comandante suprema y volaría tan felizmente, con sus pechugas meciéndose al viento. Aunque por otra parte, tampoco le hace falta: ya tiene una escoba. Así que ya lo veis, gracias a que no todos los gilipollas son brujas podemos seguir contando con luz natural.

De todos modos no es tan inútil como Soul: tiene un trabajo. No me gusta emplear palabras malsonantes y, si bien ahora estoy utilizando expresiones mundanas para expresar mi opinión, mi vocabulario es ingente y soy partidaria de emplear eufemismos, por lo que diré su profesión indirectamente: meretriz, pelandrusca, ramera, furcia, pendón, pendeja, mujer de mal vivir… Que es _puta_, vamos. De pancarta. Bueno, que yo sepa no cobra dinero a cambio de sus favores sexuales, pero trabaja en un bar de citas, que es casi lo mismo. Estimo que la aceptaron allí tras comprobar su largo historial de clubs de _striptease_ (no lo he visto, pero si no puedo explicarme por qué su vestuario consta únicamente de tops descarados y tangas de pilingui). Eso también aclararía el por qué su cabeza está tan vacía como un prostíbulo en cuaresma, ahora que lo pienso.

En resumen, convivo con un gordo bronceado como Ken y con una especie de Hello Kitty cachonda y viviente que quiere follarse al gordo bronceado como Ken.

Por si no fuera suficiente con tener que aguantar cada día semejante panorama, también tengo que vigilarles para que no se produzcan incidentes de violación hacia el sujeto masculino por parte del sujeto gatuno-brujeril-femenino. Blair está y tiene la delantera más salida que el pico de una mesa. Es que tiene partes del cuerpo de mentira, igual que Soul. Esas tetas no son humanas, y también diría que no son de este mundo si no fuera porque las veo rebosar tras un sujetador todos los días. Tampoco creo que esas dos monstruosidades se mantengan con magia, porque de este modo existe una explicación racional al hecho de que Blair jamás se haya subido a un avión: le da miedo que le revienten los implantes de silicona. O tal vez simplemente desconoce lo que es un avión. Quién sabe.

Ah, y que sepáis que tengo tanta confianza en ella como se la tiene un árbol a una máquina de triturar madera. Si me viese obligada a elegir entre echarme hacia atrás para que me recogiera uno de los dos, sé que al menos la trituradora me descuartizaría _prestándome atención_. Blair es tan atolondrada que llega a dar aún más miedo del que debería con sus perversiones de asaltacunas. Aunque, bueno… Seguramente ella me aferraría justo a tiempo por las axilas y luego me preguntaría con una sonrisa amable: "¿Estás bien, Maka-chan? ¡Tienes que ir con más cuidado, _nyan-nyan_!" Pese a todo, más vale prevenir que acabar muerta por una hostia mortal contra el suelo. Cuando tengo la impresión de que me caigo, me agarro al brazo de Soul y listos. Así se cae él también conmigo.

Sé lo que estáis pensando, y yo sé que estáis equivocados. El hecho de que me haya explayado tanto hablándoos de Blair cuando ya había dado por concluidas las presentaciones no significa que me caiga mal, ni mucho menos, simplemente que a veces me saca por completo de quicio. Y no le tengo envidia por ese cuerpazo espectacular, porque sé que cuando sea vieja caminará con sus tetorras flácidas rebotándole contra las rodillas y parecerá que tiene cojones.

Además…Si Soul no quiere ver las cosas cuando están delante de sus narices, que no las vea. Se supone que somos un buen equipo porque nos complementamos, y del mismo modo que el cerebro lo tengo yo, la ceguera la tiene él. Por llorar hasta el punto de que se le quedasen los ojos rojos.

En fin, centrémonos en el día actual. La verdad es que mi actitud de hoy no difiere mucho de la que he manifestado en los párrafos anteriores: estoy tan rabiosa que podría subirme por las paredes y girar 150 grados la cabeza como la niña del exorcista sin sangre negra de por medio. El motivo de mi enfado es que, tocando esta mañana limpieza casera, Blair no sólo no se ha quitado del medio para no estorbar, sino que encima está distrayendo a Soul de sus cometidos. Le amenacé con darle un buen librazo si no lo hacía, pero creo que de todas formas se acabará ganando uno por mirar a donde no debe (a la pechuga de Blair). Está limpiando con plumero y se le ve el plumero: él no quiere _sacar_ polvo, quiere _echar_ un polvo. Y Blair parece decidida a dar(me) trabajo extra limpiando el suelo de sangre nasal. Todo indica que se avecina una tormenta.

Todo lo indica, sí, pero afortunadamente para la esperanza de vida de esos dos, he encontrado una técnica mejor para descargarme en un lugar alternativo al cráneo vacío de Soul.

Veréis, cuando estoy triste, siempre me dedico a escribir poemas. No es por ser pedante, pero debido a mi ingente vocabulario, soy capaz de exteriorizar mi abatimiento plasmándolo sobre una hoja al tiempo que compongo pequeñas piezas de arte. Ju. Así que he pensado que, si ya de por sí lo hago bastante bien cuando tengo la cabeza embotada por la depresión, imaginaos qué bestialidad puedo crear cuando mi mente rezuma odio puro y duro. Soul no perderá alguna de sus escasas neuronas innecesariamente y sólo saldrá lastimada la celulosa del papel.

Ya acabé mis tareas (adecentar la cocina y sacarle brillo a las ventanas) hace rato, de modo que estoy en condiciones de poner en práctica mi plan. Vamos a ver…Mi cuaderno, ¿dónde está mi cuaderno?

Para escribir necesito encerrarme con mis penas en un sitio tranquilo, preferiblemente mi habitación, para aislarme del ruido y la contaminación acústica exterior. Así puedo concentrarme sin temor a que alguien irrumpa de pronto y me corte el rollo.

Mi cuaderno está en el segundo cajón del escritorio de mi cuarto, como siempre (ventajas de ser ordenada). Me dispongo a echar al pestillo y dejar fluir mi vena creativa…

…Cuando veo a Blair, precedida por sus desmesuradas domingas, cruzar el pasillo con su sonrisa gatuna petulante, dirigiéndose al salón.

Bien pensado, creo que será mejor redactar allí. Así, metida en el ojo de la tormenta, recibiré inspiración directa y mi poema será aún mejor. No os penséis que lo hago para vigilar.

En fin. Me introduzco discretamente en el salón deslizándome de lado, alcanzo la mesa y me siento. Pasados unos segundos, echo una mirada de reojo a mi espalda. Blair está en una esquinita, ronroneando complacida en su forma de gata. Soul está detrás de mí, limpiando el polvo de una estantería con un pañuelo en la cabeza, un delantal viejo y unas chanclas, al más puro estilo chacha. No se inmuta demasiado al sentir mis ojos fijos en su nuca. Me mira un instante y gruñe levemente.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No.

Resopla al intuir mi ceño fruncido y añade:

-Has venido después de mí, así que no te quejes si te alcanza el polvo.

¿Habéis visto qué insolente? ¡Inaudito! Encima que lo hago por su bien. Ya me lo agradecerá cuando le enseñe mi obra de arte lírica y vea lo que le he ahorrado.

Rebusco en mi bolsillo de la gabardina (hoy es día de colada y es lo único mínimamente limpio que tenía a mano para estar por casa, no os penséis que tengo un armario a lo familia Simpson) y extraigo mi pluma con el grácil gesto que se merece. Debido a mi ingente vocabulario, puedo permitirme una estilográfica, aunque Soul diga que con un boli corriente voy sobrada y la tengo por fardar. Falacias.

Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, estoy muy orgullosa de ella. Es una Shinibilo 0.4 azul oscuro, con el capuchón y los detalles en color oro, muy bonita. En breves instantes será mi herramienta catalizadora de ese odio, rencor e inquina intensos que llevo almacenando durante tanto tiempo.

Abro el cuaderno y me quedo mirando pensativa la página en blanco. ¿Cómo podría empezar?

Con sentimientos sinceros, Maka. Utiliza siempre sentimientos sinceros.

_Soul, escribo esto porque en estos instantes te quiero matar,_

_desgarrarte las entrañas y tu cabeza arrancar._

Sí, es un buen comienzo.

_Desde hace tiempo llevamos enfrascados en una situación_

_en la que hasta ahora jamás has conseguido obtener perdón,_

_sino que al mirarle las tetas a una tía buenorra te asalten gatillazos_

_y que yo remate tu frustación interior a librazos._

_Cuando te transformas en guadaña te vuelves enorme_

_y con lo idiota que eres se te vuelve el cerebro aún más deforme._

_He aquí mi coartada, tu estupidez me avala,_

_de modo que es injusto que digas que yo soy la mala._

_¿Por poseer cuantiosos conocimientos en lugar de ídem culo y tetas_

_no te puedo decir que tus sandeces por donde te quepan te metas?_

_Eres tooontooo, como en la letra de la canción,_

_Sólo que no quieres reconocerlo y lo niegas con pasión._

Me digno a mirarle otra vez, y me sobresalto cuando veo que Blair está a su lado y le está haciendo carantoñas para que le preste atención.

Inhalo, exhalo. No pasa nada. Al fin y al cabo, ya he encontrado un método para afrontar la situación. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto si no?

_Si mirases más allá de tus chatas narices te darías cuenta_

_de que tienes varias formas de afrontar esta situación cruenta._

_Ser inteligente y huir cuando a tiempo estás,_

_Pero como no tienes sesos a esta conclusión nunca llegarás,_

_ni ninguna oportunidad de no acabar con la cabeza rota conseguirás._

_Consideras a Blair una estúpida a la par que dices que no tiene maldad,_

_cuando es una bruja venida a menos y compartís la misma mentalidad de cinco años, en realidad._

_Desearía poder dejarte como compañero y ser la técnica de otro arma_

_a la que al ver una tía potente la compañera se le empalma._

Ajá, me gusta. Demuestra cognición. Honestidad. Entereza.

-¡Juega conmigo, Soul-kun!

Y Blair es gilipollas.

Me giro. Ahí está, estrujando entre sus grandes berzas a Soul. Creo que se está asfixiando, pero Blair no es demasiado fuerte y nada le impide liberarse. De todos modos tampoco voy a esperar a ver qué pasa, tengo que seguir con mi poema.

_Blair, tú también eres la culpable_

_De que nuestro ambiente hogareño se encuentre en una situación tan deplorable._

_Como no sabes lo que son las reglas del decoro_

_Siempre te las pasas flagrantemente por el forro_

_Y así, sin dudarlo, te abres de piernas_

_e intentas endosar a Soul responsabilidades paternas._

Aunque ahora se está abriendo de tetas. Les miro. Y bien abiertas. Las tiene tan gordas que casi podría hacerlas pasar por un culo, maldita sea.

De pronto me doy cuenta de que mi Shinibilo está haciendo líneas cada vez más vacilantes en vez de letras. ¿Cómo es posible? Aparte de por su precio de tres cifras sin comas, las Shinibilo se distinguen por su trazo firme. Cualquiera diría que me está temblando la mano, ¡pero no es así! Continúo. No les prestes atención, Maka. No les prestes atención.

_Ambos necesitáis encontrar un momento de tranquilidad _

_y poneros a debatir este tema con honestid-_

-Jooo, es que me aburro…

Miro a mi penoso compañero de equipo semioculto por la masa de carne que le envuelve. Se estremece aterrado y está como un tomate, pero le miro con más atención y veo que, por un momento, sonríe. Ha sonreído.

Desisto. Ya está bien.

Casi automáticamente, mando volando por los aires la pluma, la sustituyo por el primer libro que encuentro a mano y empiezo a dirigirme hacia ellos.

¡AL CUERNO LA NO-VIOLENCIA! ¡SOUL, SE ESTÁ RIFANDO UNA HOSTIA Y TÚ TIENES TODAS LAS PAPELETAS!

* * *

**Notas de bitácora:** un capítulo infinitamente más largo, más incomprensible y más recargado que el anterior. Se nota que Soul y Maka son polos opuestos, sip.

En esta ocasión no tenía planeado tardar tanto, pero es que me enganché a un anime y no tuve tiempo para nada más, aparte de mi vida social. Se llama Kimi to Boku, es la típica serie de estudiantes de instituto sólo que con chicos como protagonistas, y es _muy, muy_ tierno. Os la recomiendo encarecidamente si os gustan las series de drama y humor cotidiano. Ahora mismo estoy escuchando una canción del CD character del pseudoprotagonista, Shun Matsuoka. ¡Kyaa! ¡Es tan mono! Hasta su nombre es mono: Shuuun, Shuuun… En fin.

Volviendo al fic, no me he quedado muy satisfecha con el poema de Maka. Supongo que se me fue toda la creatividad en hacer el que acabo de colgar hace un rato en el blog (se llama "Poema sobre Slenderman", por si entráis a buscarlo) y tenía prisa por actualizar, así que la última parte de este capítulo me ha quedado un poco churro. Aun así espero que os haya gustado.

Y gracias por la avalancha de alertas de favoritos que recibí así porque sí de un montón de gente distinta. ¡Me animó muchísimo!  
_Los que no dejáis ni review ni nada y sólo os ponéis la alerta tenéis un besugo al horno donde deberíais tener el corazón D:_

¿Quién vive en la piña debajo del mar? Blair no, pero será la narradora del próximo y último capítulo.

¡Nos leemos, _nyan_!


End file.
